Lord of the Flies--Gone Horribly Wrong
by Garbage and City Lights
Summary: Hm... I'd say I was extremely bored while writing this. If you like Lord of the Flies, but also don't mind making fun of it, I suggest you read this. Evil English choir boys, poking with sticks, and hugs! ^^ Just R&R, for my sake. (Oh, and it's not done.)
1. Installment 1

A/N: Hm. Well. This is the result of an English class, a blank notebook, and two friends with very different points of view. This is also what Lord of the Flies would've sounded like had I written it. Heh. Well, I dedicate this to my English teacher Mrs. Fox, from whom I got the idea of 'foreshadowing'. It's not done, so there shall be more. Oh, and one last thing... my apologies to William Golding.  
  
All right. Picture it: a little rock in the middle of the ocean, 1940-ish. A plane crashed there and went boom. Irony is, they were trying to save themselves from nuclear war. Yes, this might seem like the setting for a reality TV show, but it's not. Moving on... Lots of little guys are running all over the island, including a group of choir boys in black cloaks. (Yummy!) But, for some reason, we're looking at a scrawny blonde kid and a pudgy four-eyed boy. Go figure. Anyway, the fat guy says some stuff and the blonde boy does a couple of headstands. After a few minutes of useless talk, we find out the chubby one's name is Piggy (not really, but it's so fun to say) and the fair-haired kid's Ralph. But truthfully, nobody cares about these guys. Bring on the choir boys!  
  
Ralph pushes back hair from his eyes.  
"Piggy--"  
"Don't call me Piggy."  
"--is it just me, or does the narrator seem a little biased?"  
"I don't know," mutters Piggy, "it's too darn hot to think. Besides, no one listens to me anyway."  
"Oh." Ralph shrugs, not really listening to him, and wanders over to the shore. Staring in the water, he suddenly points. "Hey, what's that?"  
"I don't see anything."  
"No, it's--wait, I don't see anything either. That's not right." Ralph scratches his head for a moment. Then he shields his eyes and looks up at the sky. "Hey, there's supposed to be a conch shell in here! You know, to blow and summon all the boys?" He jabs a finger at the water. "How can I summon the boys if I have no shell?!" A plunk in the water shortly follows. Now he has a shell, the little whiner. Ralph bends and picks it up. "This isn't a conch!"  
_It's good enough._  
Ralph shakes the thing at the sky. "This isn't even a shell! How are they supposed to hear this?!"  
_Look, we had to cut back on props. We had a budget._  
Piggy grumbles and wipes off his glasses. "Please, Ralph, don't argue with the narrator. Just--" Ralph shoves the thing at him.  
"This is a bloody kazoo! I can't call everyone on a kazoo!"  
_Stop whining and blow the damn kazoo._  
Ralph mutters and puts it to his lips.   
_Go on._  
The blonde boy blows on the kazoo, filling the island with... well... kazoo music. After a little while (and several choruses of 'The Ants Go Marching One By One'), there's all these kids gathered on the beach. Ralph finally turns blue and nearly passes out. While he's getting back his breath, out of the forest come--the choir boys! Crowds cheer, fireworks explode, a marching band plays the Star Wars theme and--  
_What? I can't do that? Dang._  
Fine, then. The choir boys come out of the forest wearing black cloaks and caps. The one in front has red hair, freckles, blue eyes, and a gold badge on his hat. He's special. He squints at Ralph, having been half-blinded by the white sand.  
"Where's the man with the trumpet?" the boy in front asks. Ralph blinks a little.  
"There's no man with a trumpet! It's a kazoo, you twit!" And then Ralph so graciously shuts up unless he wants the narrator to remove him from this story.  
"Give me a break!" The gold-badge boy drags a sleeve across his forehead and scowls. "I've been walking around in this cloak all day and I'm HOT!"  
_Damn straight._  
Um, I mean... Piggy wipes off his glasses again.  
"Why don't you take it off, then?" The boy blinks, then sticks his tongue out.  
"Because I don't want to."  
"What, you enjoy sweating?" Piggy's heading along the same line as Ralph. The gold-badge boy glares at him and tells his choir, who seems to be swaying rather dangerously, to stand up. Then one of them faints. Well, the boy wises up and takes off his cloak. Basically, everyone gets introduced. In the end, we got Ralph, Piggy, Simon, Roger, Samneric (who are twins, not a child with a freaky name), Bill, Maurice, some other kids and... Jack Merridew! Indeed, he would be the gold-badge boy. Well, they have a discussion and they decide they have to have law and order. Personally, I don't think it's that good of a TV show, but... the boys vote for chief. All the dorks vote for Ralph, but the choir cuties vote for Jack. Valiant as they are, they weren't enough. So Ralph is granted chiefship and a flick in the head from the narrator.  
"Ow!"  
_You deserved it._  
Ralph mutters and starts establishing his little community-thingy. Jack and his choir become hunters and other people do... stuff. The narrator gets bored with the beginning and turns the hands on her magical clock, making time go by very quickly and people sound like chipmunks when they talk. It stops after a few months have passed. Jack is trying to hunt, but loses sight of the pig. Therefore, he retires, grumbling, to the beach. Ralph and Simon are building huts out of Tinkertoys.  
_Hey, I felt sorry for them! Fine, fine. They're using sticks and leaves._  
Jack ambles over and jabs his spear into the ground.  
"The pig got away."  
"I know," mutters Ralph, fumbling with the sticks, "I'm listening to the narrator." Jack grins.  
"You're mad because she likes me better."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Look," cries Ralph, standing up quickly and knocking a hut over on Simon, "I'm mad because the Tinkertoys were a lot easier to build with, I haven't brushed my teeth in months, and I'm tired of getting flicked in the head!" The narrator, always one to please, flicks Ralph in the head. "OW!"  
"See?" Jack leans back up against a tree. "I told you she likes me better."  
"Why don't you go off and form a mutinous tribe on the other side of the island?!" snaps Ralph, rubbing the back of his head. The choir boy-turned-hunter perks.  
"That's not a bad idea!"  
"What?" mutters Ralph, digging Simon out from under the pile of sticks. Jack blinks and twiddles his thumbs.  
"Nothing."  
_That, children, is an example of foreshadowing._  
Well, time goes by. Little guys start getting scared, saying there's a beast on the island. So Ralph holds an assembly. Good for him.  
  
"Listen, everyone. Hey--Hey, I've got the conch!" Ralph waves the shell around in the air. "I've got the conch! Listen to me!" Everyone's vaguely distracted by a bunch of kids sitting on a log. They keep falling over, which amuses the group to no end. It also annoys Ralph. Wow, two for one! "It's not that funny! Look, they're just going to fall over again!" Ralph tries to get back the group's attention. The kids fall off the log. Everyone laughs. "Look at me!" Ralph stomps the ground in frustration. Simon, being ignored, raises his hand contritely.  
"I'm listening, Ralph."  
"Chief's pet," hisses Roger, then throws some stones at Simon's head. Simon doesn't even flinch.  
"Patience is a virtue." Roger blinks.  
"What the bloody 'ell does that have to do with anything?" Ralph is still yelling at the group. The kids fall off the log.  
"No!" Me!"  
The kids fall off the log.  
"C'mon, guys, just--"  
The kids fall off the log. Ralph throws down the shell. "That's it! I've had it!" Fine. The guy wants a change of pace.  
The log falls on Ralph.  
"OW!" Ralph clutches his head as the group breaks into hysterics. Piggy sighs.  
"Too late, Ralph. You lost them."  
"Oh, shut up!" Suddenly, in a horrible twist of fate, the narrator's friend Racheal flicks Jack in the head. Jack yelps.  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
_That was for all the evil things you've done. You made the narrator fall in love with people like you! Plus, you killed Piggy! Damn you! Damn you to hell!_  
The narrator screeches and swats Racheal away from the story.  
_Leave him alone, you twit! He's mine!_  
Happy to be in control once again, the narrator gives Jack a candy bar and a pat on the bum. Jack blinks, rather confused, then shrugs and munches happily on the candy bar. Piggy's mouth waters as he watches longingly.  
"Can I have--"  
"All gone!" Jack pops the treat into his mouth and licks the chocolate from his fingers. Piggy sighs sadly.  
"All right, then." Ralph sits up, groaning and rubbing his head.  
"That entire conversation was pointless and stupid," he growls.  
_I know. Great, wasn't it?_  
Ralph scowls. "What kind of idiot do we have for a narrator?"  
_The kind of idiot that will drop a whole lot more than a log on you if you don't watch your mouth._  
Ralph blinks. "Well. All right. We need to start helping on the shelters--"  
_Smart kid._  
While Simon works on building the huts, Jack walks over to where he's standing. He starts talking about hunting. Racheal yells from the background.   
_Jack, don't you talk to him! Simon, don't listen! You sun-deprived evil child, don't talk to Simon! Simon, don't listen! You're strong! You can do it!_  
Then, for no apparent reason, Racheal smacks Jack in the face.   
_You don't talk to him or touch him. You understand?_  
"Yes, evil demon woman," mutters Jack.  
_Smack!_  
Off goes Jack crying to the narrator.  
_Girl, why are you babying that evil deprived--I mean, evil sun-deprived boy? Don't start getting on your soap box either because I don't want to hear it today._  
The narrator pats Jack's back consolingly, snatching back the story from the evil Racheal.  
_Racheal, you are really asking for it--_  
Ralph watches, intrigued, while Simon tries to put the huts back together.  
_If you smack Jack one more time, I swear, I'll flick Piggy in the head!_  
Piggy gasps. "No! Listen to her, Racheal! You don't know what it's like to get flicked in the head!"  
_You touch Piggy and I'll kill the little choir boy. Stop babying Jack! Capish?_  
_It's spelled 'kapesch', I believe._  
Jack sniffles. "You'll keep her away, won't you? I'd kill her with my spear, of course," he adds hurriedly, "except it's hard to stab a mystical disembodied voice."  
_I know. Don't worry. I'll keep the evil demon woman away._  
Ralph picks up a stick and starts poking Simon with it. "I'm bored." Simon just sits there being poked.  
_Look, you need to be quiet. We're having a serious discussion here._  
Ralph sighs, jabbing Simon in the ribs boredly. Piggy is clutching his head in fright. "She's not really going to flick me in the head, is she?"  
"No," mutters Ralph, "she only does that to me." The narrator, meanwhile, is arguing with Racheal.  
_He's not evil, you twit! He just needs a hug!  
A hug my ass. If I suddenly turn evil, are you going to give me a hug? I think not!_  
The narrator huffs.  
_That's different! You're not an English choir boy with a black cape, are you?_  
Jack blinks a little. "Actually, I could use a hug."  
_In a minute, in a minute.  
No, no hugging!  
I'll hug him if I want!_  
The narrator hugs Jack.  
_See? Now I bet he won't go on a murderous rampage._  
Jack grins. "I dunno. I still might. Let's have another hug and see."  
_Let's not get carried away._  
"Aw! Please?"  
_...maybe later._  
_See? Now look what you've started! Bad narrator! Bad!  
Hey! Would you rather he go and kill Piggy?_  
Jack waits impatiently. "Lookin' for a hug here."  
_Wait just a second. Racheal--_  
Jack sticks his lower lip out. "If I don't get a hug, I might do something bad--" The narrator hugs him.  
_Those freckles are so cute I can't resist.  
I have freckles too! Where's my hug, huh?  
...once again, you're not an evil English choir boy._  
Jack pipes up. "With a black cloak! Don't forget that! That's very important!"  
_What do I have to do to get respect around here? Do I have to have a sex change or something?  
...but Jack's just so cute!_  
"Yeah, damn straight!" Jack sticks his tongue out at Racheal. "You just wish you could measure up to my greatness." Suddenly, he gets another hug from the narrator. Jack blinks. "What was that for?"  
_Idunno. It just felt like it needed to be done._  
Jack shrugs. "Fine with me."  
_You have no greatness! Besides, I've known the narrator longer than you have! You're only a figment of our imagination! Narrator, get off your damn soapbox! ...and boy, next time I see that tongue I'm tying it in a knot._  
Jack claps his hands over his mouth.  
_I'm not getting off my soapbox until you acknowledge Jack for the cutie he is! BESIDES, HE'S NOT A FIG NEWTON OF OUR IMAGINATION! ...and Jack, you stick your tongue out at her whenever you want, honey.  
Figment, not Fig Newton!  
...are you calling my sweetie a cookie?_  
Piggy pipes up. "But they're not cookies! They're Newtons!"  
_...oh, shut up._  
Jack, becoming bored, picks up a stick.  
"Hey," calls Ralph. "Before you turn on me, wanna poke Simon?" Jack shrugs.  
"Sure, why not?" He plops down beside Ralph and starts poking Simon. Simon, being the pacifist he is, just stares straight ahead.  
_Jack! Stop poking Simon! No! Come here, Simon._  
Racheal gives him a big hug.  
_There. Ha. You're not the only one who can baby an English choir boy._  
The narrator pokes Simon with a stick.  
_The guy's a vegetable. He hardly moves. He doesn't defend himself. See?_  
The narrator pokes Simon again. Jack and Ralph help.  
_Damn it, stop poking my baby! That's why I'm here; to stick up for him. Here, Simon. You can have a cookie, sweetie._  
As Simon stares at the cookie, trying to figure out what to do, Ralph sets down his stick and checks his watch. "You know, we really should be finding the beast right about now."  
_Just make fun of Racheal's accent. It's almost the same thing.  
Damn you! Just because I'm from North Carolina, I'm weird? Well, you're from England, so... shut up!_  
The narrator snickers.  
_Dadgummit.  
Oh, shut up._  
Simon picks up the cookie and begins eating it quietly. Jack pokes him one last time, then sighs. "I'm bored."  
_Yeah, me too. There's supposed to be something going on, but I'm too lazy to narrate it._  
Simon, having been a vegetable the entire story, suddenly jumps up and shouts, "Stop poking me! Jiminy Cricket, I'm bored too!" He grabs two sticks and starts poking Ralph and Jack. "How do you like it, huh?! 'I'm bored, I'm bored'!"  
The narrator frowns upon this.  
_That makes you a lot less Jesus-like, for all the weirdos out there who strictly believe this is a religious allegory. Jesus wouldn't poke people with sticks, so stop being obnoxious and act meek, dammit!_  
Simon scowls and sits down again. Jack and Ralph rub their poking wounds.  
"Aow." Piggy shakes his head reproachfully.  
"I should take those sticks from you. You could poke an eye out." Ralph and Jack, both sore, snap,  
"Oh, shut up!" Piggy wipes off his glasses quietly.  
"Shutting up." 


	2. Installment 2

Good idea. Well, moving back to the story, Jack and his hunters go out and hunt. They finally kill a pig -- Huzzah! -- but does Ralph care? _Nooooo. _ Jack accidentally let the fire go out, so now he's a "jerk". Geez, he didn't mean to! Give the guy a break!  
_No! No more breaks! We must keep the fire burning, you beast!  
Beast?! I told you, he didn't mean for it to go out! ...did you, Jack?_  
Jack shakes his head. "Nope."_  
See? Besides, even if the fire keeps burning, they'll die without meat._  
"Yeah!" Jack sticks his tongue out at Ralph. "We were also protecting all of you from the beast!" Simon looks up.  
"But there isn't a beast!"  
_He's been waiting to say that for the longest time, hasn't he?  
Shut up! I don't interrupt your favorite choirboy!_  
Ralph blinks a little. "Did you guys here anything?" Jack cocks his head slightly.  
"No."  
"Hm. Must've been the wind." Simon frowns.  
"No! You see, the best is only a--"  
"There it is again!" Ralph cries. "Weird, man."  
_Jesus wouldn't try to give away the ending either, Simon._  
Simon scowls. "I wasn't giving away the ending. I was... foreshadowing."  
_Yeah! Leave him alone! Besides, they won't die without meat. At least Jack won't. Not with all the cookies you're slipping him.  
...but... but..._  
The narrator scowls and slips Jack a cookie.  
_...shut up.  
_Jack pops the cookie in his mouth. "Yeah."_  
Damn it! Would you stop babying that poor boy? He won't last a minute in the real world!_  
Piggy blinks a little. "This is as real as it gets." After shooting the pudgy boy a glare, the narrator giggles.  
_Because it's just so fun to baby him! Besides, it's even more fun to see that little vein pop out in your head when you yell at me._  
Jack nods. "It bulges. Kinda interesting, really." Shooting Racheal a sideways glance, the narrator whispers quickly to Jack.  
_Sh. She'll beat you down, Jack. Don't anger her.  
Damn straight I'll beat him down! ...there's just one problem. I could beat this boy black and blue, but he'll keep on comin' back. I don't understand it. He's like the Energizer bunny._  
The narrator scowls, stepping in front of Jack.  
_That means he's got spunk._  
Ralph snickers. "Spunk." Jack goes all red.  
"Shut up, Ralph."  
_Spunk? There's no spunk in that boy! He's just spoiled!  
He's got spunk! He's got a plethera of spunk!_  
Everyone blinks.  
"Plethera?" echoes everyone on the beach. The narrator blushes.  
_It sounded good in my head.  
For God's sake! Benedicite to all who have to listen to this crap! That means "God Bless You" in Latin, but I'm sure Jack knows that. Wait-- he doesn't speak 3 languages, does he? No! I do! I speak English, French, and Latin! Beat that, choir boy! In your face! BOO YA!_  
Jack blinks. Piggy blinks. Ralph blinks. Everyone blinks.  
_Woah, Racheal. Calm down. It's all right._  
Piggy leans over to Ralph. "Did she just have a nervous breakdown?"  
_'Fraid so, Piggy my boy.  
...I'm all right. Really._  
Jack snickers.  
_...don't you EVEN start with me._  
He shuts up.  
_And you-- narrator-- stop helping the Merridew boy!_  
The narrator stops mid-sentence, having been leaning over to whisper in Jack's ear.  
_I'm not helping him!_  
She loses her balance and falls flat on her face.  
_Aow._  
_Haah! You fell! See? For every evil thing you do, it will come back and haunt you!_  
The narrator blinks.  
_Who, Jack? Or me?_  
Jack tries to look innocent.  
"Me? Evil?"  
_Oh, give it up, hon._  
After yawning, the narrator glances around.  
_Let's get back to the story. Where were we?_  
Piggy looks up, scratching his head. "Idunno. I forgot."  
_No one knows where we were?_  
Looking a bit panicky, she flips through the book.  
_This is very not good._  
She pauses, shrugs, and tosses the book over her shoulder.  
_Eh, forget it. Who wants to go out for pizza?_  
The entire beach raises its hand.  
_We all know what kind of pizza the narrator wants-- Jack's pizza! Just call 1-800-I-Want-You-Jack!_  
The narrator's eyes nearly pop out of her head.  
_RACHEAL!!_  
Piggy pipes up. "Don't argue. Less talk, more pizza." Ralph frowns.  
"One problem. We're stuck in the middle of the bloody ocean." Jack, having been looking rather excited, scowls.  
"Oh, yeah." Then he perks. "But the narrator's not!"  
_No, worse-- second hour, English 1._  
Everyone screams.  
_Well, there's a payphone outside the cafeteria. You could use that!  
...I don't think my Biology teacher would approve a Domino's guy arriving during a thrilling lesson on genetics.  
_Piggy is near tears. "No pizza?"  
_No pizza. We have a lizard, though._  
Ralph sticks his tongue out. "I've had quite enough of _those_, thank you." Roger pipes up in the background.  
"Who wants a leg?" A loud _chop _is heard. Jack glances around nervously.  
"Whose bright idea was it to give him something sharp?"  
_How about McDonald's?  
Great! I love Mickey D's! ...but they don't deliver._  
Piggy sobs. "No food! No food! It's so cruel!" Ralph rolls his eyes.  
"Oh, pipe down. We'll just steal Jack's cookies." Jack's eyes widen as he looks up from his bag of Thin Mints.  
"She gave them to me! They're MINE!" He stuffs a few in his mouth for emphasis. Racheal rolls her eyes.  
_Jack, why don't you go hunting if they're hungry? You're chief hunter, aren't you? Get off your lazy butt and go, go, go!_  
Jack frowns. "Not a bad idea. I feel like a little narrator's-friend-on-a-stick."  
_Hah, hah, smart ass. I could spear you with a toothpick right now if I wanted to._  
Jack scowls and kicks the ground, muttering darkly. "Shut up." The narrator wrings her hands worriedly.  
_Don't fight, you two! Give peace a chance!  
Peace has no chance when you're talking to his kind. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to speak against your elders...? Oh, wait. The narrator's your mom and she has no manners either.  
I'm NOT his mom and I DO have manners!!_  
Ralph blinks. "His mom and his girlfriend at the same time? ...that's SO Ricki Lake."  
_Quiet, you!  
Hey, leave me alone! Haven't you ever heard of sarcasticness?_  
The narrator coughs.  
_Sarcasm.  
Sorry, mom. Thanks for correcting me.  
Oh, be quiet._  
Piggy, who is so upset due to the lack of food, begins gnawing on the conch-- ah, kazoo. Ralph snatches it away, frowning.  
"Stop. You'll survive." Piggy sobs.  
"No... I... WON'T!!" Racheal sighs.  
_Cranky, cranky, craaaaanky! What's everyone's problem? Do they all have PMS?  
You have NO idea._  
Jack squirms uncomfortably. "I'm pretty sure _I_ don't have PMS."  
"I don't know about that," snickers Ralph.  
_And... one more flick in the head should do it._  
"OW!"  
_Much better.  
Anyway, let's get back to the story, people. Oh, wait. I forgot. Einstein here threw the book away. Way to go, dummy.  
Wow, Racheal. 3rd grade insults. How charming._  
The narrator grins and pulls a book out.  
_Besides, I got this copy from the library. It'll do.  
_The narrator clears her throat._  
Ahem. Here we are.  
_  
The beast has gotten closer and closer, making the kids scarder and scarder.  
_Is scarder a word?  
SH! The story!_  
The narrator goes on.  
  
So Jack, Ralph, and Roger go up the mountain to find the beast. Ralph creeps along behind Jack while Roger lags behind.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Sh. To kill the beast."  
"All RIGHT!" The dark figures in front whirl and hiss "SH!" at Roger. He quiets.  
"Sorry." They slink a little closer. Jack readies his spear to throw, and then--  
"AIE!! THE BEAST!" All three boys scream like little girls and run down the mountain frantically.  
_WAAH HAAH HAAH!! Look at them!! Just like little girls!!_  
The narrator scowls.  
_There's a beast up there! You'd scream and run too!_  
Anyway, the boys run all the way back to camp. Ralph tumbles into Piggy, followed closely by Roger and Jack.  
"What HAPPENED?!" cries Piggy. Racheal, still laughing, wipes tears from her eyes.  
_Oh... oh, it was rich... they ran... and they screamed... do it again, it's great!_  
Jack frowns, rubbing his head awkwardly.  
"Maybe I did scream like a girl, but it's just because-- ah-- I can sing really high."  
_That's right, Jack. You tell her! Besides, high singing is sexy._  
The narrator makes cute little eyebrow waggling motions. Racheal, however, is not amused.  
_Maybe to a cat in heat._  
The narrator sputters mid-waggle.  
_WHAT?! ...that's... that was uncalled for!!_  
Jack's gone very red.  
"I'm not a cat in heat," he mutters, rubbing at his cheeks to stop the blushing. Ralph nearly falls over laughing.  
"WAH HAH HAH! That's rich... a cat in heat... WAH HAH HAH!!" Jack looks to the narrator for help.  
"Make him stop!"  
The narrator flicks Ralph in the head, but to no avail.  
_I can't! I think we've lost him!_  
Racheal smirks.  
_You must remember, Jack-- the truth hurts sometimes.  
WHAT?!  
_Jack scowls, his face as red as his hair now. Ralph keeps laughing. Not just little giggles of amusement, but all-out in your face, bust-a-gut donkey laughter. Jack, unable to take it anymore, lets out a yell.  
"THAT'S IT!!" He jumps on the laughing Ralph and starts-- well, beating the crap out of him.  
_Jack, no! Bad, bad!  
Damn you little brat! Get off him NOW!!_  
Jack doesn't seem to be in a listening mood. He and Ralph roll around on the ground, beating the bloody hell out of each other.  
The narrator covers her mouth nervously.  
_Stop you, two! That's not-- well, this is kind of romantic, if you think about it... two young men fighting for my honor..._  
Ralph looks up from the fight.  
"Your honor, my ass!" Jack takes this opportunity to put Ralph in a headlock and push his face into the sand.  
_That's it. I can't bear to look at this any more._  
Racheal joins in the fight. Making little sounds of nervousness, the narrator pulls down a handy little shade-thing over the story.  
_Perhaps you should come back later. I'll get this figured out. We've replaced this scene of the story with footage of two '40s gangsters playing cards. Have a nice day!_  
  
The sounds of a fight fade out as Vinnie and Frankie the gangsters come into view.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Got any sixes?"  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"You're lyin'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're lyin'. You got a six."  
  
"You callin' me a liar?"  
  
"I just said you were lyin'. Twice."  
  
"Why, I oughta--"  
  
The narrator jumps in and pulls a screen over this scene as well.  
_What are you all waiting around for, huh? Shoo, shoo!_


End file.
